


Datemate, Themfriend

by BambooTeaWhisk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual!Ginny, Coming Out, Fluff, Other, Romance, aromantic!Kingsley, genderqueer!Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooTeaWhisk/pseuds/BambooTeaWhisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora Tonks, veteran Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is in a relationship with newly instated Hollyhead Captain Ginny Weasley. Affectionate lover, voracious cheesecake eater, fluid shapeshifter - these terms describe who Nymph is as a person. However, 'genderqueer' is a label that had been recently adopted, and Nymph must learn to become comfortable in a new identity that feels a little... strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Datemate, Themfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing around some random prompts online finally resulted in this one: "So I'm in love with the idea of ginny being so used to tonks changing their appearance daily to suit their gender expression that she'll just give up being exasperated at having to refer to tonks as my boyfriend or girlfriend that ginny'll just say 'my themfriend' and tonks BEAMS."
> 
> Note: Nymph always uses they/them pronouns regardless of their gender identity/presentation that day. However, I specifically used 'Mr. Tonks' to denote that others may misgender Nymph based on external appearances. Yes, it's awkward and I should've used 'Auror Tonks', but who really gives a damn when Ginny & Nymph are in love.

“I’m a boy today,” Nymph whispered, nose nearly touching Ginny’s.

 “Alright.” Ginny smiled.

Nymph’s eyes slid open slowly, blinking blearily in the sunlight. A cautious smile was offered back, as if still hesitant and fearful of rejection despite their two year relationship. It morphed into a full-on grin as Ginny pushed Nymph onto their back and flopped nearly on top of the other, face pressed snugly into her lover’s neck.

“You know, your gender doesn’t matter to me, Nymph. I love you regardless.” Ginny’s voice was muffled in the other’s skin. She pressed light kisses across the other’s clavicle, then nuzzled directly over a pulse point before continuing.

“But I’d appreciate not being woken up at 5:25 AM… our alarm does go off in five minutes, and I’m determined to reclaim those last five minutes to sleep.” Nymph shivered as her puffs tickled their neck, and let out a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding. Cautious arms were wrapped around the redhead’s shoulders as Nymph reveled in the warmth the other provided.

“Five more minutes, then.” Nymph quipped softly, dozing off again.

Ginny didn’t reply to that, instead deigning her response to be a pressed kiss to the other’s lips – she missed slightly, but that was quite alright with Nymph – and flopped down again. Nymph smiled affectionately, and closed their eyes to let sleep take them for a blessed three hundred seconds.

As Nymph slipped into sleep, their facial bones began to grind together, reshaping the facial structure into a longer, more prominent shape. Ginny felt Nymph’s body become lean and taunt as the muscles began rippling into formation, the soft curves of their body melting into a toned muscular frame. She didn’t mind when Nymph changed their gender presentation and identity, instead merely snuggling closer to their body as the two cuddled together, sharing the warmth between them.

However, only 234 seconds had passed before Ginny’s wretched Kneazle began caterwauling.

 

oOo

 

“So you’re the new captain of the Hollyhead Harpies, Ginevera Weasley. Please take a minute to explain what sort of impact you’ll bring to the team.” A Daily Prophet reporter thrust a microphone in front of Ginny’s face as she was exiting the stadium post-practice. Desperately trying to school her features into a neutral mask, she reached back for her well-rehearsed speech bite.

“I adhere to strict standards of honesty pertaining to my professional career, and my experience as both a Chaser and Seeker during my Hogwarts years provided a well-rounded foundation for seamlessly transitioning between the two positions. I want to focus on team cooperation, which can be achieved – in my opinion - by fully understanding the role each player holds–“

“So your personal life has no interference in the Hollyhead Harpies, then?” This reporter seemed especially interested in Ginny’s personal life. She’d expected as such, and recited back her memorized deflection.

“My private life is not relevant to my career as a Captain.”

“But surely it could reflect poorly on the team – having a lascivious lifestyle is hardly appropriate for a role model of Quidditch players across the nation,” the reporter asked, smug grin breaking out as he realized a nerve had been touched in the redhead. “What sort of impression are you intending to provide the Hollyhead Harpies, post-Gwenog Jones’ captaincy?”

Ginny arched a slim eyebrow at the casual innuendo. She’d known they’d be interested in her personal affairs, but didn’t think such an interrogation would be posed so early in her captaincy.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ginny bristled.

“You’ve been quoted having a female lover and also a boyfriend – I mean, you’ve mentioned that you’ve had both at the same time, we can hardly assume-“

“Do not make assumptions about my personal life. It’s none of your business who I am affiliated with. Interview over.” Ginny cut him off, striding away from the conversation.

 

oOo

 

“I’m a girl today,” Tonks whispered, their voice nearly muffled in their shared pillow.

“Alright, love.”

 

oOo

 

Dinner that night was shared with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic and Nymphadora’s ex-boss. He’d grown to be affectionate of Nymphadora during their experience in the Order together, and tonight’s purpose was about coming out to Kingsley. Together.

“The quiche was quite delightful; wouldn’t you think so, Minister?”

“Call me Kingsley, Ginny. Merlin knows we’ve known each other long enough to be on first name terms with each other.”

Ginny smiled at him. “Kingsley, then.”

He hummed appreciatively, savoring the smoothness of the delicacies. “Pleasant. But I presume the quiche isn’t the purpose of this dinner date, is it?”

Caught in the act. Ginny’s pleasant face cringed in embarrassment as she realized that Kingsley was self-aware of the secreted mission. Across from her, Nymph quirked their lips and reached out to clasp Ginny’s hand openly on the table.

“We’ve got something to tell you-“ Nymph began, but fell silent as Kingsley waved her off.

“If you’re referring to your relationship with each other, I’m well aware of it.”

Two jaws nearly hit the floor. They should’ve known that they couldn’t hide anything from him – after all, Kingsley was an ex-Head Auror and was renown for his perceptive sleuthing. His eyes crinkled as he beamed at the two of them, and clasped his hands together firmly.

“Well, then, if there’s nothing else to discuss, shall I signal the waiter? I’d love to order the raspberry cheesecake the couple’s got on that table over there, it looks simply scrumptious…”

“The cheesecake sounds delicious-“ Ginny made out in a slightly strangled voice. Nudging Nymph under the table, she shot a look to prompt the other into speaking. But Ginny had apparently misjudged the strength of her kick judging by the yelp that rang out. Nymph – eyes watering and clutching their knee painfully – muttered, “Cheesecake, you say?”

“Perfect, I’ll place three orders for it!” Kingsley said beaming.

Post dessert, the trio stood outside in the cold for a final chat.

“It was lovely meeting you again, Ginny. I hope to see you in the near future.” Kingsley said warmly, pulling the redhead into a warm embrace. The sudden sign of physical affection was surprising, but not unwarranted. She melted into his embrace, feeling a sudden sense of relief at his acceptance of her relationship with Nymphadora.

From over Ginny’s shoulder, Nymph noted that Kingsley was looking uncertain, appearing hesitant to speak. Seeming to have made up his mind, he instead smiled tenderly and clutched Ginny to him for a half-second longer, before breaking apart.

“Tomorrow, Nymph.” Kingsley said with a nod. The crack of his Apparition sounded in the empty alleyway, leaving the remaining two outside the restaurant alone.

In a flash, Ginny flitted back to Nymph’s side again, wrapping her arms around the other’s waist.

“Home now?” Ginny asked, her eyes smiling warmly up at her lover. That sweet, soft smile normally reserved for quiet mornings with Nymph was back on her face, lighting up her features.

“Of course, love.” Nymph replied affectionately. They ran a hand through Ginny’s thick hair comfortingly, and, impulsively, kissed her on the forehead. Ginny blinked in surprise, then beamed brilliantly – there, that was the sunlight that Nymph had come to adore.

 

oOo

 

A newspaper was thrust suddenly into Ginny’s vision, disrupting her teacup and sending her biscuit remnants flying across the kitchen. Nymph leaned apprehensively over her and ran an anxious hand through their shorn locks. Ginny observed calmly as the other’s hair began to stain an inky black, a direct contrast to the soft amber locks of earlier that morning. Andromeda always said that Nymph wore their heart on their sleeve – more like their head, considering how Nymph’s hair color changed with their emotions. Clearly Nymph was upset and the newspaper was mostly the cause for their uneasiness.

**HOLLYHEAD HARPIES CAPTAIN GINNY WEASLEY SEEN WITH A NEW LOVER? See A2 For A Chronicle Of Her Latest Romantic Ventures.**

The silence was disrupted only with the sounds of Ginny’s Kneazle munching on her bagel crusts.

“Did you see this?” Nymph’s jaw was locked in anger. “They think you’re a cheater, a liar, and unfit to be a captain-“

Ginny flipped to the page A2 and began skimming down the column.

_“Caught with a woman last night, the Hollyhead Captain seemed anxious to avoid the press, but we’ve got the latest gossip on her new relationship! This new fling follows right on the tail of her last relationship with a mysterious gentleman, and a Veela before that.”_

The headline photo was of their kiss last night – but the newspaper Nymph was angled such that their face was hidden from view. As Ginny watched, her newspaper copy brushed snowflakes out of her lover’s locks, cheeks rosy with the cold.

There was a long pause.

“That’s funny, I didn’t think we were being obvious at the Ministry ball,” Ginny chuckled weakly as she tried to diffuse the tense situation. “The Veela disguise was really quite clever…” She trailed off when one glance at Nymph’s face proved her efforts to be in vain.

“Ginny!” Nymph looked close to tears.

Another pause. “It’s alright,” Ginny murmured, eyes softening. “You don’t owe me conversations or any explanations. I know this can be difficult to cope with.”

“But-“

“If you’re not ready, then that’s fine. Do not torment yourself like this, Nymph.” Ginny murmured. “It’ll happen when you’re ready for it.”

She opened her arms and reached for Nymph, and the other fell gladly into an embrace. The warmth was soothing, a balm to their physical body and also spirit. Nymph’s voice was barely audible when they spoke again. “You mean everything to me, Ginny.”

They sat in silence, neither one moving nor speaking, for what seemed like hours.

 

oOo

 

Nymphadora was on assignment in Diagon Alley when they noticed the Daily Prophet’s latest headline -

**GINEVERA WEASLEY: SACKED FROM THE HOLLYHEAD HARPIES? We’ve Got The Scoop On The Captain’s Latest Drama!**

“Mhm, it’s a disappointment. I’d thought she’d finally settle down now that she’s gotten the Captaincy, but it seems like she’s still sleazing herself around.” Willamson seemed displeased, as if the newspaper offended him personally.

“Who?” Nymph asked, eyes pinned to the headline.

“Who? Ginevera Weasley, Hollyhead Captain, that’s who. Honestly, it’s like you don’t know anything about Quidditch, Mr. Tonks,” he laughed. Williamson’s back was turned when a punch knocked him to the cobblestones.

Twenty minutes later, Nymph was studiously examining the molding within the Minister’s office, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone else in the room.

“-and this punch came out of nowhere, knocking me out!” Williamson complained to Kingsley, waving off the Mungo healers from addressing his various scrapes and bruises. “Mr. Tonks is a mad one, for sure. Completely unwarranted, too!”

“You slut-shamed an innocent bystander, that’s hardly unwarranted-“

“She’ll never hear, what’s it matter to you?” he sneered.

“I just-“ Nymph’s voice broke. They couldn’t give a reply without being truthful, and that involved exposing the intricacies of their relationship.

“Enough, Williamson, Tonks.” Kingsley’s voice rang out with finality. “Williamson, return back to the DMLE office, or pay a visit to St. Mungo’s if necessary. You are dismissed.”

A long silence followed his departure.

“I’ll be honest with you Nymph. I’ve often been ridiculed for my lack of relationships – the Daily Prophet reserves a name whenever referencing me-“

“Pernicious Playboy, Sir,” Nymph muttered, eyes still avoiding eye contact.

Kingsley snorted. “Right, that one. But let me be frank – I’ve ignored them completely because they simply do not know. They don’t know anything about me, my personal life, or how I prefer to not be involved with anyone.”

“I’ve been aromantic for as long as I’ve known, Nymph. It’s a part of who I am, and there isn’t anything I can do to change that – not that I want to, mind you. I am perfectly content with my life as it is,” he said, striding across his office to look at the Auror directly. “I’ve been open to everyone about my personal identity when questioned, but clearly you’ve been too polite to ask.”

Tonks raised a head slowly to look at the other.

“But you aren’t here to listen to me rant about my relationships – or lack thereof -,” Kingsley laughed. “The point is, I’m satisfied with the person I have become, and am unafraid from fully identifying with myself. This includes being comfortable with others knowing who I am.”

“You are dismissed, Nymph. But let me ask you this – what is preventing you from truly becoming yourself?” Kingsley paused for a moment, then pressed even further. He knew Nymph was on the precipice of fully becoming comfortable in their identity, and wanted to give them the final nudge that would instigate action.

 “What are you most fearful of?”

A pause.

“Losing her,” Nymph whispered, as they Apparated directly away from the Ministry. A split second later, Kingsley broke out in a warm grin, realizing exactly where the Auror had apparated away to. He settled down to make himself a warm mug of bergamot tea, completely content with his purpose being fulfilled.

On the other side of Britain, Nymphadora Tonks – in full Auror robes – appeared on the side of a Quidditch field, looking a little different than their last appearance at the ministry. For one, Nymph had opted to shape-shift into a more androgynous look, one that the Auror had been hesitant about donning for fear of ridicule. However, now was not the time to ponder one’s gender presentation when a Bludger threatened to decapitate Nymph as it hurtled startling close to their head.

Nymph dropped to the Quidditch field so quickly, they face-planted into the green grass and came up with a mouthful of sod. Nymph’s eyes turned skyward when the threat disappeared in pursuit in of another unfortunate target, and they were flabbergasted to note seven green blurs rocketing around the field, ricocheting so violently that the grass swayed with the wind in their wake.

A voice shrieked. “Ishihara Isolation Formation, now!”

A lone green shape broke away from the pack and hurtled towards the opposite end of the field. Tonks watched in wonder as the Chaser accepted the Quaffle thrown by her partner directly parallel across the pitch, and tossed it into the hoop. Cheers rang out across the stadium and everyone seemed to slow to a stop to stare at the intruder.

Ginny glided down an air current and landed gracefully in front of Nymph, cheeks flushed with exertion. She looked absolutely radiant, Tonks thought, and firmed their resolve on speaking honestly.

“Hey everyone, practice your passing techniques! I’ll be right back in a sec.”

Six voices sounded their acknowledgement, and the Quaffle began to blur as it was passed between the remaining Hollyhead Harpies.

Once satisfied with their passing technique, Ginny turned back to face Nymph. “’Lo, love, what’s up?”

 “Ginny, do you mind if we talked for a sec?”

“Nymph, practice doesn’t end for another hour. Can it wait?” Nymph bit the inside of their cheek, but nodded in assent. It wasn’t as if a time deadline was attached to their relationship, anyway.

“Of course, love. But I think it’s time we were honest.”

Ginny gave Nymph a surprised look before breaking out in a grin. There it was, the sunlight that Nymph missed so much, finally breaking above the clouds.

“Hey everyone, gather round.” Ginny’s loud voice echoed throughout the stadium. Green-clad Quidditch players swooped down upon the two, arriving on command. They’d obviously been listening in on Ginny’s and Nymph’s conversation, as expected for nosy Quidditch players, Nymph thought wryly.

“This is my boyfri- nope, sorry, girlfriend, Nymph Tonks.” Ginny obviously had a hard time distinguishing Nymph’s gender identity of the day.

“Themfriend,” Nymph whispered, nudging Ginny. Nymph trusted Ginny and her faith in her teammates.

Ginny cleared her throat nervously. “Themfriend. I meant themfriend.”

Seven pairs of eyes pinned her to the wall. She had to keep talking to drive their attention away from her slipup – “We’ll be flying with them today – they’ll round our numbers to an even four person per team, and we’ll run a mock match.”

Looks of skepticism were passed around the Hollyhead Harpies members.

“Tonks can do a mean Wronski Feint. Probably could teach you, Edgecombe, a thing or two.”

“Oi!” A curly haired girl exclaimed, presumably Edgecombe. “That slight thing? Bring it on.”

Tonks let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. “You’ll be regretting that, Marietta Edgecombe. I flew for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team back in 1990-91.”

“They won the Inter-house Quidditch Cup defeating Ravenclaw, 236-17. It was the first two-hundred point margin in a century!”

A whistle rang out appreciatively. Ginny grinned, as looks of horror began forming on her teammate’s faces.

“That’s right, snatched the snitch from right under Donahue’s nose. He didn’t even see it coming,” Nymph puffed their chest out proudly. “You’re going down, Marietta Edgecombe.”

 

oOo

 

“I’d like to give a statement.” Ginny’s eyes flash fiercely in the fading sunlight. She tossed her hair confidently over her shoulder, then locked hands with Nymph. A low gasp rang out from the crowd, and cameras began to flash.

“I’m in a relationship with Nympadora Tonks, Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

A silence followed the statement, followed by questions shouted from various members of the press.

_"Captain Weasley! How long has this affair being going on?"_

_“What are your thoughts and opinions on this situation, Auror Tonks?”_

And above all, the most pressing question: _“What about your other lovers, Captain Weasley?”_

“There are no others. Nymph is my all – my datemate, my themfriend, my love.”

And with that final quip, the two departed from the stadium, fingers still interlocked.

 

oOo

 

“Alright?” Ginny’s face was alight with emotion, copper hair gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight.

She smiled radiantly at her fiancée – and the sunlight of Ginny’s brilliance shone warmly over the other. Together, they had emerged from the storm together. Tonks didn’t have enough words to express all of their emotions, but one word seemed to fit -

“Alright.” Tonks smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to recognize that there isn't a restricted correlation between one's gender presentation and gender identity, and I used this dichotomy only to demonstrated how conflicted Nymph feels between the two polar ends. Where Nymph feels truly comfortable is somewhere in the middle, between male and female, masculine and feminine, and that's just one identity under the spectrum of 'genderqueer'. Also, this is no critique on individuals whose gender identity/presentation fluctuates, but a reflection that Nymph felt torn between the two ends. 
> 
> Finally, I am not aromantic nor genderqueer myself, and I tried my best to get these two identities represented accurately by having several individuals who are the above beta-read this. So, if you're reading this T, A, and C, this is for you! Thank you to those individuals, and to my readers, please understand that this is only reflective of their experiences and does not speak for identities as a whole!
> 
> Much appreciation for reading this extra fluffy one-shot; I wanted to develop this story inside my current Veela!Draco Drarry fic, but it just decided to become a one-shot of its own. *shrugs* As always, kudos & comments help keep this lil' engine chugging along!


End file.
